


DigiWarriors

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alongside the Digimon listed their In-training/Fresh and Champion/Ultimate forms appear too, And also some Megas, Crossover, Digimon is confusing, Help, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: The Three find themselves in a strange new world, as do Ivypool and Hollyleaf, with strange creatures called Digimon.What is this place, and can they get out?
Relationships: Dovewing & Ivypool (Warriors), Dovewing/Tigerheart (implied), Fallen Leaves/Hollyleaf (implied), Hawkfrost & Ivypool (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Kudos: 1





	1. 001 - A Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a sequel for this planned for the Vision of Shadows arc (w/ Alder, Twig, Violet and Needle).  
> Anyways, onto Chapter 1!

Jayfeather stretched and wiggled his tail a bit as he awoke, taking in a whiff of all the herbs in the medicine cat d-

 _Wait a second,_ he thought, opening his jaw to smell, _this isn't the medicine cat den._

"Am I dreaming?" he asked.

"Nope!" a voice exclaimed.

The tom turned, confused by the voice. "Who're you?"

"I'm Xiaomon!" it exclaimed. It seemed to be a feminine voice, but who would name their kit Xiaomon?

"Well where am I!?" he hissed. "What are you?! You're not a cat, I can tell that much!"

"Oh right, you're blind..." she murmured. "Well, you're in the Digital World! And I'm a Digimon!"

Before Jayfeather could ask anymore questions, he was made aware of some bushes rustling.

Quickly turning around with a lash of his tail, he stopped as the smell of his brother filled his nose.

"Oh, Lionblaze," he meowed, "this weird thing is har-"

"I have the same problem as you do, Jay," Lionblaze mewed.

"Hey, aren't we friends already Lionblaze?" a voice asked.

"Yes, we are, Sunmon!" the warrior exclaimed. "My partner looks like the sun! Isn't that awesome?!"

"'Partner'?" Jayfeather asked.

"Mhm," the voice - presumably Sunmon - hummed.

"Are we the only ones here?" the medicine cat asked.

"No, I can smell Ivypool and Dovewing," the golden tabby sniffed the area around him, "and... another cat... they smell sort of like the tunnels."

 _Fallen Leaves?_ Jayfeather pondered. _Or Rock?_

"We should look for them," he said out loud, "or wait for Dovewing to hear or see us."

"Already did both of those," the familiar voice of the aforementioned ThunderClan warrior mewed, as Jayfeather smelled both her and her sister, Ivypool's, scents, alongside two other ones.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, these are Nyanromon," Jayfeather heard a small mew that sounded like a greeting, "and Yaamon," there was no real sound that Jayfeather could make out, simply a growl rising at the end of the aforementioned Digimon's throat.

"What even _is_ a Digimon though?" Ivypool asked. "Yaamon didn't explain, he just said that he was a Digimon - same with Nyanromon."

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't ask!" a voice that Jayfeater assumed was Yaamon's hissed.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster! You know DIGItal MONster!" Nyanromon exclaimed. "Basically we're creatures that can change shape and fight and what not!"

"Cool!" Lionblaze and Ivypool exclaimed.

"What's that thing on your tail, Nyanromon?" Dovewing asked, intrigue in her voice.

"A Holy Ring, it gives me power pretty much," the Digimon explained, seeming more distracted by other things.

"Neat," the warrior mewed, "anyways, what are we going to do?"

"We should try to get out of here," Xiaomon suggested, "we just got dropped here as Digi-Eggs a while ago and haven't been able to find a way out."

"There's one more of us, though..." Sunmon murmured.

"Mouse-brain!" Jayfeather heard a familiar voice hiss. "I think they found us out!"

"Is it really that bad if they did?" a quieter, more timid, sweet voice asked.

* * *

The she-cat's black fur blended in with the night, and if it wasn't for the water droplet-like Digimon by her side, she wouldn't be able to be seen, and even then it was hard to see her.

"Can we stop for a while?" the Digimon asked, tiredness in her eyes. "I'm tired and hungry..."

"I don't know if there's any food around," the she-cat sighed, "sorry Moonmon..."

"It's fine, Hollyleaf," the in-training Digimon said. There was a pause, "do you think the others will come soon?"

"You mean my brothers, Dovewing and Ivypool?" she murmured. "Maybe... but they can't see me!"

"Why not?" Moonmon asked, confusion in her eyes.

"The whole Clan thinks I'm dead," Hollyleaf confessed, "after I killed Ashfur and told my brothers, I ran into the tunnels... and since the entrance was blocked off by some rocks they think I died..."

"I'm sure they won't be mad at you!" her partner exclaimed, a comforting smile on her face. If she could, she'd give the former Clan cat a rub on the back.

"Thanks, Moonmon," Hollyleaf smiled, "let's get going - I smell some berries up ahead."

With a nod, the two were off, soon stumbling across a tree with some berries on it. The sun was beginning to rise, quite quickly, Hollyleaf noted.

"Do you think you can get up?" Moonmon asked. "I probably can if you can't."

"ThunderClan cats are known for climbing," the she-cat said with a smirk, pushing in front of her partner gently before digging her claws into the tree, climbing up it until she was at the top. "It seems safe!"

The in-training Digimon quickly flew up, smiling as Hollyleaf plucked a berry off the tree, eating it. "These're good!"

Moonmon smiled, before noticing Hollyleaf's ears twitch. Turning to the direction she was suddenly facing, she saw a gray tom-cat on the ground, with stripes on his fur.

"Jayfeather," she murmured, "Moonmon, stay quiet, okay? We don't know when he'll wake up."

With a nod, Moonmon ate her berry as quietly as possible.

* * *

"Why didn't you just come out earlier?" Jayfeather asked.

"Well I did, once or twice," the she-cat confessed, "I watched the camp. I saw how injured Briarpaw-"

"Briarlight," Dovewing corrected.

"Briarlight," Hollyleaf continued, "was. But I never left because I didn't want to see my Clan heartbroken, and I couldn't face Leafpool or Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw..."

"Hollyleaf's been in the Digital World a bit longer than you four," her Digimon mused, "but not a whole lot longer. I still haven't Digivolved, after all."

"Digivolved?" Lionblaze asked.

"When a Digimon changes form and becomes more powerful," Nyanromon hummed.

"Got it," the tom nodded, "well, we were just trying to get out of here."

"I know the way out!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "Follow me!"

Taking a quick whiff of his sister's scent, Jayfeather followed, Xiaomon by his side, with his brother not long behind.

After a while of walking, a gust of air filled the medicine cat's ears.

"What was that?" Dovewing asked, seeming to give her head a little shake.

"I think it's an Aquilamon!" Moonmon exclaimed. Jayfeather could smell her fear scent.

"Are they dangerous?" the she-cat asked.

"Their Web Laser can confuse the enemy, and their Blast Rings roar like thunder!" Yaamon exclaimed. "We're way outmatched, so we should stay out of the way-"

Before Yaamon could finish his sentence, Lionblaze exclaimed, "Duck!", as Jayfeather felt a gust of wind above him.

He heard a thud on the ground as he assumed the Digimon landed in front of them.

Just as he heard Moonmon murmur, "When I say go, we'll attack him!" the Digimon seemed to swerve over head, trying to catch one of them.

There was a pause when neither side did anything, before Aquilamon exclaimed, "Grand Horn!"

The Digimon stood their ground in front of their partners, before Moonmon exclaimed, "GO!", running at the Digimon.

"Moonmon, that's dangerous!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, worry in her voice.

"Nyanromon! Don't get hurt!" Dovewing called.

"Sunmon!"

"Yaamon, no!"

There was a pause, before Jayfeather exclaimed, "Xiaomon!"

Just then, Jayfeather's ears pulled back as he heard a loud noise.

"Xiaomon, Digivolve to! Labramon!"

"Nyanromon, Digivolve to! Salamon!"

"Sunmon, Digivolve to! Coronamon!"

"Yaamon, Digivolve to! Impmon!"

"Moonmon, Digivolve to! Lunamon!"

" **Sledge Crash**!" the medicine cat recognized the voice as Nyanromon's, though it was slightly lower pitched, but still high-pitched. He could hear the Digimon ram into Aquilamon, before backing up as the Digimon simply cawed.

" **Demi Dart**!" Moonmon - no, Lunamon - exclaimed.

The stronger Digimon grumbled, before gasping and flying up.

"What's he-?" before Hollyleaf could finish her sentence, Aquilamon crashed into the cliff they were standing on, knocking it down.


	2. 002 - Enter Seasarmon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the DigiDestined are saved from falling, Dovewing and Jayfeather set up camp, and the first Champion Digivolution happens - enter Seasarmon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Episode 2!  
> Note that originally Labramon's Champion form was Dobermon, but it's Seasarmon now, they have the same Ultimate form, so that's not changed.  
> Anyways, onto the chapter!

The five cats and their partners fell off the cliff, terrified.

Lunamon soon gasped, exclaiming, " **Lop-ear Ripple**!"

She twirled her ears, making a vortex of bubbles, keeping the others up so they could fall more slowly.

"Are we down yet?" Jayfeather asked, exasperated.

"I think so," Labramon murmured, looking up, "yeah, we are."

"Thank StarClan," Hollyleaf said, shaking the water from Lunamon's Lop-ear Ripple off her fur, "that was awesome, Lunamon!"

"Thanks..." the Digimon said sheepishly.

"Speaking of," Dovewing said, "what happened back there? How did you change?"

"Digivolution," Salamon said, "see those devices you have?"

The smoky-gray she-cat looked around, shaking her head. "No, I don't."

"In your neck fur!" her partner exclaimed.

Dovewing nodded, looking in her neck fur, digging out a strange device. "What in Silverpelt?"

"That's a Digivice," the dog-like Digimon explained, "it lets us Digivolve."

"Is that when you change form?" Ivypool asked, looking to Impmon, who nodded.

"Neat!" the third prophecy cat exclaimed. "Anyways, what are we gonna do?"

"Try to get back home, of course!" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"But how?" Coronamon asked.

"Good question," Jayfeather mewed, "maybe we could look around for some other cats."

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Dovewing exclaimed. "We can split into groups! Me and Jayfeather can go together with our partners, Lionblaze and Ivypool can go off with their partners, and Hollyleaf can go with Lunamon!"

With a nod, the groups all set off in different directions, Labramon and Salamon close on their partner's tails.

"Which way do you think we should go?" the she-cat asked, turning to her partner.

"Well I saw Lionblaze, Ivypool and their partners go to the right, and Hollyleaf and Lunamon continue forward, so I think we should go left." Salamon suggested.

"You're smart for a dog like yourself," Dovewing mewed, resting her tail on the dog-like Digimon's shoulder.

"Wait a second... Nyanromon was a cat Digimon, right?" with a hum of approval from Dovewing, Jayfeather continued, "But now she's a dog?"

"Digivolution's confusing," Labramon answered, "I was basically an egg with legs and a tail before, and now I'm a dog."

"You were a _dog-like_ egg," Salamon said, giggling a bit.

Labramon chuckled, "I guess."

The group continued on their way, occasionally stopping to make sure no Digimon would get in their way.

"This way seems pretty safe," Jayfeather's partner mused.

"I see a cave not far ahead!" Dovewing exclaimed. "We should camp out there - the others will probably realize the way they're going's a dead end and come over soon."

"Sounds good," Jayfeather nodded, "me and Labramon will keep watch - well, more like Labramon will keep watch and I'll see if I can maybe find some herbs - and you and Salamon can find some moss."

"Herbs? To heal, I assume?" Labramon asked. The medicine cat nodded. "Well I have Cure Liquor - we won't need that!"

"Doesn't that only work on Digimon?" Salamon pointed out.

The dog Digimon simply shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. You two should go get some moss, I'll keep guard! And maybe Jay'll help, too!"

Salamon and Dovewing both nodded, making their way into the forest, while Labramon sat in the cave, next to Jayfeather.

"It's cold in here," the tom murmured, his thin coat blocking out almost no cold.

Before Labramon could say anything, her ears perked up and Jayfeather's twitched as a voice exclaimed, " ** **V-Nova Blast****!" and a gust of hot air quickly blew through the cave, as the destruction of a rock could be heard.

"What was that?" the tom whispered. Labramon could see... fear in his eyes?

"A **Veedramon** ," Labramon said, "they're dangerous, and really rare! As long as it doesn't notice us, we'll hopefully be fine..."

Jayfeather nodded, keeping quiet. His Digimon looked around, trying to spot the Mythical Dragon Digimon, but nothing. _It's probably really far in,_ she thought, _we should be safe - I doubt he'll smell us, or see us._

Just as she said that, she flinched as she just barely saw the Vaccine Champion Digimon. He simply stood a bit further into the den, glaring at them.

Just as Labramon thought she was safe, the Digimon loudly exclaimed, " **Cutting Shoot**!"

His claws glowed, as they flew at the two of them. Labramon quickly ducked out of the way, but Jayfeather seemed to not notice.

"Jayfeather!" she exclaimed. His Digivice glowed, as did Labramon. "Digivolve!"

" **Labramon** , Digivolve to! **Seasarmon**!"

The dog-like Digimon stood between Jayfeather and Veedramon, growling a bit. "Come out if you dare!"

The dragon Digimon growled, walking closer. Just as it got close enough to possibly use Magnum Punch on him, Seasarmon exclaimed, " **Energy Ray**!", and began charging up a ball of light before hitting Veedramon with it. There was a bright flash of light that filled the cave and exploded out the top of it.

"Go Seasarmon!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

His partner smiled, before exclaiming, " **Sharp Claws**!"

Her claws shined a bit, seeming sharper than before, as she charged towards Veedramon and the two wrestled, before the Holy Beast Digimon clawed its face.

The Mythical Dragon retreated deeper into the cave, and Seasarmon growled, about to chase after it, before Jayfeather said, "It's gone, Seasarmon, and I doubt it's coming back."

His partner nodded, as a similar glow from before surrounded her, revealing Labramon.

It didn't take long for Dovewing and Salamon to run over, carrying moss in their mouths, the others close behind.

"We saw the light explosion from over in the forest," Lunamon explained, "and I knew that it must've been Seasarmon!"

"I usually would've dismissed it as some Twolegs," Lionblaze said, "but I doubt there's Twolegs here, and given that it was the way you, Dovewing, Labramon and Salamon went, I assumed it was you four."

"Me and Dovewing got some moss for nests," Salamon's voice was muffled through the moss she carried, "we also found some berries!"

"I don't think they're poisonous," the smoky gray she-cat mewed, "but I'm not sure - they're definitely not deathberries, and I don't think they're holly berries either."

Jayfeather nodded, taking a whiff of the berries. "Not anything I've smelled."

"Digi-Berries!" Coronamon exclaimed. "Good! I'm _starving_!"

"Ooh, are they Tera Berries? I _love_ those ones!" Lunamon asked.

"These ones are Tera Berries, I think," Salamon picked up the smaller berries, to which Lunamon quickly took them with a quick "thank you!" before hopping away. The dog-like Digimon turned to the DigiDestined, "you can have these ones," she pushed over some of the bigger berries, "Giga Berries."

"Er, thanks, but I think hunting would suit us better," Lionblaze mewed, "Dovewing, do you see any prey?"

The she-cat paused, and her eyes glowed blue. "I can't tell... does the Digital World have mice?"

"It has Chuumon," Salamon said jokingly, before in a more serious tone saying, "yeah, it does! They usually all gather in the middle of Misty Trees, and luckily that's where we are now!"

"Well me and Dovewing will go and find some prey," Ivypool mewed, "how about you guys try to set a fire?"

"I can do that easily!" Impmon exclaimed. "Labramon, Salamon, fetch me some sticks."

"Just cuz we're dogs doesn't mean we're gonna play fetch with you, Impmon," Salamon deadpanned.

"For the fire, you dense mutt!" Impmon hissed. Ivypool sighed before walking away, Dovewing close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, yay!!!  
> Impmon's a d*****bag, yay!!!  
> Seasarmon, yay!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This would probably be a bit equivalent to Episode 1??? I don't know.


End file.
